Fox and the Misadventures of Legend of Zelda
by Shadowfox26
Summary: "Re-posted of an Old Story/Series: :I'm in the Story: With Fox transported within the Legend of Zelda game - will she get out or be trapped there with a new found love?
1. Chapter 1

Part 1 - Genesis (A Legend of Zelda Story)

Notes: Okay - I have no idea what the title is so I'm just going name it in parts, I pretty much came up with this horrible tittle on the spot. So far, I wore three and when I update this story - it'll be once in a blue moon - sorry, but hey if I update sooner or more then the three parts/chapters - I think it'll be good for you since you guys who read/review the story. Of course, I'll give a summary of what happen before. I used Fox my mine name since I really wrote it for me and my friends years ago but just changing something around and it still sounds pretty good.

Okay, so lets get something squared away.

art/pharmacist-elf-142051466 (This link will show what I'm wearing threw out the adventure, not the looks - just clothes)

441964 (This picture is what Link looks like mostly I have other two picture to guys can choose one that's the best and go with that - it really doesn't matter since I picked them and there the top three.)

1088642 (Second pic)

238325 (Third and last one - so check those out when you get a chance.)

So now that I pretty much took up most of the time away - I might as well move on with the story! Please enjoy and please leave Reviews, PM Me, etc.

Also most of the spelling is fixed. :)

* * *

I'm not sure what annoyed me the most, not understanding why my friends: Liz, Bella and Leona would invite me over - but they were going to teach me how to play Legend of Zelda - the newest video game... I think it was Skyword Sword... or something - groaning out loud I face palmed, I couldn't even remember the name title - shows how much I'm will to learn about this game.

Leona was the one that brought up the idea threw Facebook. Of course I was joking around with them telling them;

"Sure, I'll come!" I didn't think they would take it to heart. For me visiting them was rare for I was very busy, so we all rarely get time to chat away.

Never the less, I knocked on Liz's front door as she slammed it open - jumping back - I was scared, my heart racing. She gave me her warm welcoming smile and grabbed my hand. She wore her normal outfit of jeans and Theifshipping shirt.

"I'm glad you made it! Are you ready?"

"I guess, where is Bella and Leona."

"Inside look at shipping." I let a smile play on my lips. I should have known that one. When Leona saw me she glomped me to the ground then followed by Bella.

"OH! You guys," I added a rich laugh. "I can't breath!"

"Sorry! But, you late."

"I know, sorry. Mom's are a pain... but eh. Anyway - lets get this game started. I know I'm going to fail like Seto fails at beating Yugi at a duel." Bella chucked as she put in the game.

"There's snacks on the table if you want any." She told me as I commented back with,

"Okay. Thanks." I knew I only had a few seconds for Leona pulled me up to the Wii as Bella and Liz gave the the Wii remote and other part. They gave me a quick over view of the moves, which were hard but I was able to use them by the time - I clicked start the game. They all sat behind on the couch watching me with excited eyes.

I decided because of the watching trio - to read the first part - the small back story was cool so I didn't mind it to much. After I created my profile of my own the Liz said that I could use one - I began the game.

"Okay Liz, tell me what to do again..." I didn't here a thing. "Liz?" I turned back and they were gone. An annoyed looked appeared on my face. I heard Bella and Leona in the kitchen so Liz must of have been in her room or something. Shrugging - I turned back to the game.

I didn't get very fair for things started to get weird.

~ So... do you really think you have what it takes to save everyone...~ The TV asked as of course, was apart of the game so I said with a grin.

"You know it. Bring it on."

~ Very well... and if you do save everyone liked you calmed... you will be rewarded with a Hero of Hyrule. For you adventure pick one of three guides... A fairy... a help female that would say; Hey, Listen or Over Here when your close. ~

"No way, to annoying, next." I pressed the B button.

~ Then you have Deku, they do not talk much and they were a plate species, but will warn you with a sink flower if something is near by. ~ Shaking my head, I decided to go with the last one for it was very cute, Minish. It was a small about a size of a month old kitty. But looked useful all the same. They give out like cute purrs and squeaks when something in near by. They were useful in magic and power up weapons, it was weak in strength but I thought magic made up for it.

~ Wise choice for a beginner... now choose once of threw weapons,

The Sword of Magic - Expect mode -

Harp of Siren - Normal mode -

Necklace of the Reborn - Easy mode -

You will be able to get all threw during the game but once you do the mode will quickly switch to that setting. ~

I thought about this for awhile. I didn't want to go out so easy - I didn't want my friend to know I was a totally noob as this game, so I choose The Sword of Magic. It was cool. It was a sword but with red heart in the middle of the top of the handle. It has no strength but magic and defense - it had.

~ Lastly choose a place to begin, where you start you'll get five destiny fruit, pocky, etc. So where would you like to begin...? ~

There wasn't to many choices so i decided to go with something easy - which was Hyrule, main forest for I couldn't go into town and I couldn't travel to other part of the world yet, which was upsetting, but I thought: ( Well when I start I'll unlock everything, blah, blah... whoa, whoa, wait! Did it say Pockys?!)

~ Well, young hero... to Genesis, to Hyrule... to Legend of Zelda... ~ Lights where flashing, darkness rose the floor, as an evil laugh could be heard, as purplish, black hands reached in and grabbed me.

I couldn't stop screaming and honestly - I DIDN'T WANT TO!

Soon with my weak self I was dragged into the game as everything that I knew was faded to black...

The smooth grass laid under me... I smelt lavender and honey fly softly threw the hair, mid to large size bees flew to the huge flowers around me. I'm surprised none landed on me. My head was throbbing, which in the case - there's no use to lying. I didn't understand - what happened.

"Min! Min! Min!" Something cried as I looked around as something touched my hand. It was a small Minish! I let out a shocked yelp as I leaped back, landing hard on my butt. The small little creator moved it's head one side, the small left in it's hand moved with the soft wind.

"Ah...?" I started and looked around, I looked over at the pond. Fireflies - or so I thought it was - flew out in a stormed pack but regaining my shocked looked on my face, I saw myself and gasped.

I had elf ears! They had a black earring in them on both sides, plus my hair was cut, but cute. It the front it was short but had layers while in the back it long but it was a lavender color - looked like a soft pink in the light, reminded me of the color of a pink and white rose mixed together.

Moving onto my clothes: I wore a white see threw blouse shirt but I had a black jacket what add two buttons so you could only see my lower stomach. Then I had matching pants - they left like jeans but were silky. Which black finger less gloves and heels to match - I was all ready to go. I had my sword on the side of me. Which I believe it was Sword of Magic, then - I had small packets but they had nothing in them.

"Min. Min." The small creator said as it held out a box of pockys. Went down as I softly took it from it - I opened it there was five! I couldn't believe it.

"So I am in this world... I'm in a video game! AHUGH!" I shouted, my voice sounded horse but disappointed all the same. Turning my head I asked; "So your my guide, Minish?" It nodded as I held out my hand and climbed up and onto my shoulder and nuzzled me softly. I couldn't help but giggle. It was to cute.

Standing, I guess I was ready to go. Not sure what way to walk Minish or Min, pointed with it's leaf.

"Thanks." I petting it head lightly with my fingers as I walked that way. I'm sure, I was a way to town, of course... soon as I walked, Min hissed at something in the shadows as I reached for my sword; "You could have gave me a earlier warning..." I muttered,

"Well, well, what do we have here..." Someone rose out of the shadows, - he looked like Link but of course he wasn't - okay hell! I had no idea who he was but I knew he was an elf and he did look like he was for the side of good. All the good reasons to bring out your sword and kick butt.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"The name is Dark Link. And, you hold what I want. Hand it over." His voice was hard as steel but his dark red eyes danced around like he found it somewhat amusing, I sure didn't.

"I have no idea what your talking about, let us past." All he did was laugh,

"So, are you attack me with that sword?" He laughed, pulling out his own sword that was longer then mine. "Oh, I was going to die today. Swallowing down my fear as I pulled out my sword and blocked his quick rush attack.

"Nice, I'm impressed." I jumped and did as spin, holding onto my sword as I made a sharp winds, it didn't to nothing to him, for it wasn't even strong enough. For it look like - to him - the wind was just blowing. Soon his charmed, amused face got serious.

"Min, get out of here now!" I commanded in a hard voice as it jumped off my shoulder even though it looked like it didn't want to leave me at all.

Soon, Dark Link attack once more as I when on the defense, I could only block his strong attacks. I didn't know any magic for I couldn't protect nor attack that way.

He didn't go easy on me either, I know from our battle, I was cut and wounded. To miss his final strike I jumped back but slipped and landed on my back, letting out a slight groan. My sword sailed across the grass, there was no way I could reach it. Soon Dark Link lean over and smiled, the when on his knees, hovering closer. My mind was working on over drive: (What am I going to do!? WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?!)

One hand snaked it's way to the pockys pack as he pulled it out. Right before he was even able to open it - I bailed up my fits and slammed it hard into the side of his face as he sailed into the pond as I quickly grabbed the pockys that were in the air. Grabbing my sword as Min quickly jumping up onto my shoulder, we ran off deep within the colorful forest as dark angry cries from Dark Link could be heard.

"Min! Min!" My partner cried as I looked at it then when I realized I had running in place, I looked down. Eyes widen. Seconds later - I fell threw flying down.

"Min! Min!" It cried as was started to fly away but I quickly grabbed in in stuffed it in my shirt, I only hoped I didn't hurt it. A portal, it was electric blue mixed with gray opened up as just out of random, if I couldn't control my body any more threw up sword up as the heart shined.

"What the-?!" I cried as it changed into a large bird! Gasping, it was big, it was black with red tip wings and the eyes were a pretty gold color as it dived to match my speed as I grabbed onto it as it dived into the portal, as we entered a new Zelda world.

* * *

"Liz?" Leona asked; "Where's Fox?"

"Bathroom, she was playing then left it there for a moment. I wanted to play again."

"Who's the new character?" Bella interrupted as Leona smiled,

"Don't know but I already fought against Dark Link and won, now she got a Loftbird and when into a new world. I hope its Twilight Princess."

Leona smiled and laughed but looked back to the bathroom door waiting for Fox to return, but for a some reason - she didn't believe she was in there. But, shook off the feeling and joined Liz and Bella on the couch, to enjoy Liz bad - ass skills.

* * *

Come back for Part 2!


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 - A Skyward Flight

Notes: Okay - I have no idea what the title is so I'm just going name it in parts. Of course, I'll give like a summary of what happen before.

Summary: Entering her friend's home, our main hero finds herself sucked into the game! With her cute little kitten sized guide: Minish or Min. She finds herself with the Sword of Magic, five destiny pockys and in Hyrule. Things haven't been turning out like she hope. For Dark Link made his way to find our hero. But, with a lucky hit - she was able to over come Dark Link and escape on her knew Loftbird upon changing her sword. So now with our hero entering a new world. She only hopes she can get back home.

But what was Dark Link's plot with the pockys...? We may never know...

~ On to the story ~

* * *

The wind felt great flying threw my hair, the sky was beautiful blue, my shining lavender hair looked like that beautiful pink no one could hate. Min pop it's head out. It outfit was changed. I thought it was cute. It's whole outfit was blue instead of a green, with a little fuzz ball on top. It still work the same clothing but in just a different color.

"Min, do you know where are we?" It squeak but then it put it's head to the side, probably thought I couldn't understand it. And, honestly I couldn't no matter what elf race I was. Then it when and pull out a pocky.

"Hey!" I cried - trying stop it but it was to late. It put one end of the pocky in it's mouth and the other in mine. Then the pocky snapped as our destinies come together.

(Can you hear me now?) Asked Min, the voice was soft and light so this Minish was a female.

(Yes.) I thought back giving it a try. Min squeaked cutely and explained,

(Not all destinies have to be love ones. Usually you can share them between partners to make them even stronger until your quest is finish.)

(Oh, well I'm new to this, I'm from the human world.) Min didn't look like it believed me.

(You look like a normal Hylian to me.)

So that's what they call elves in this game?

(Well I might look like it but I'm human - I just can't take off the ears. I came from the human world)

(Do you have any proof?) Min asked look a bit upset.

(Yeah, the pockys did it all for it wasn't for the pockys we wouldn't been able to chat right now and we probably would have be flying around for hours.) Min was quiet for a few minutes going over what I just said then looked at me and nod. A smile played on her lips but it was a soft one.

(Alright. From what I know we're at Skyloft. It a whole place where Hylians go to become Knights of the Sky and protect whatever needs to be done.) I could only say,

"Alright..." The bird flew as it came to a nice landing, I jump from its back as Min followed handing me back the closed pockys. I sighed, I only had four but at least I didn't use it on something wasteful... My headache was starting to form.

Probably from the lack of blood in my body from the fight I had with Dark Link... to be honest I'm guessing that's what his name was. I would never doubt Min and her use of skills of knowing things, I didn't - I wasn't to convinced but what do I now.

I've never played this game in my life.

Soon, the bird flew up and changed back into a sword with I caught and place it back in case at my side. With Min on my shoulders, I walked onto the school grounds. I thought it was pretty cool, having a whole school or world in the sky held up by nothing but the pure energy and winds of the world.

As I walked - I didn't see anyone around and it was high noon... I could only wonder what everyone was doing... that's when someone ran into me - as I flew face first into the ground.

"Ow...?" I questioned in a very annoyed voice.

"Hey watch here you going!" A person cried to the side of me as I slowly got up to my feet.

"Excuse me, I'm not the one - who looks like a giant ape." I snarled back looking at the boy. He was older then me at least by a year or two. He had red hair that made him look stupid but never the less, to told me,

"Look! Just because your cute doesn't mean I have to be nice to you."

"Yeah, whatever." I muttered as I keep walking on.

"Hey! Don't you know who your talking two?" One of the boys behind him asked as I turned back to them saying,

"No, and I don't care." And, I meant it too.

"The name is Groose."

"Charmed." I said dryly as I made my way back by Groose stopped me once again, but this time with a sword.

"Well? You treated me bad for the last time."

"Did you hear me," I started rolling my eyes, the headache really bashing against my skull now. "I. Do not. Care..." I said care slowly so maybe it would have when in his little small size brain.

That's when he charged me. But I was much faster then him. I pulled out my sword and block his own. Taking a half a step back, I circled my sword around his then threw it up as his sword when flying. I spun and kicked Groose in the gut as he flew back then to finish everything off I grab Groose sword and pointed it at his neck.

I know I'm no fancy sword-women but I can protect my self when I needed it.

"This is your last warning... leave me alone." I stabbed his sword deep in the ground as I put mine away walking to the school.

(Do you think we'll find something useful here?) I asked Min threw my thoughts as she turned to me and smiled;

(Yes, inside of the school, hurry!) Nodding, I burst into a run as I open the doors to the school and walked inside.

People behind me running pasted as I followed there lead as we enter the large gym, everyone was seated as I hid myself in the back, hopefully I wasn't seen.

There was an old man had gray hair and wore a suit, but the suit looked something like the movie Hercules. Probably the head master.

"Welcome students one and all, for today we are holding our traditional Wing Ceremony. And the winner will get the special hand made, Bird Statuette and also a Sail-Necklace. Now let's head outside to say the story of our people then lets the games begin!" People cheered as I looked a Min, she was really searching but she couldn't find anything.

"Let's go enter the race." I suggested as she looked at me, turning my head away from the front to give her a wink. She let a squeak as we followed the rest outside. There was clouds covering everything now as Groose and his lackey team followed by me and another person.

"Okay, where are the rules, you have to go that still blue cloud on your Loftbird and comes back first will get the two prizes. On your mark... ready... set...GO!" The Headmaster cried, or so I thought it was no matter, I pull out my sword as I ran, but Groose the cheater, tripped me. It was close call for Min flew off my shoulders and almost over the really ticked me off.

Quickly getting to my feet - I ran and grabbed up Min as I jumped off and threw my sword up at it flashed at bright light as it changed into the large Loftbird as it when down as I grabbed it's ankle. Putting Min in my jacket pocket we flew up high.

"Now! Let go!" I shouted as the Loftbird did what it was told as I shot in the air doing a flip, my Loft quickly flew around and caught me on it back as I landed. "Alright! Let's kick it into over drive!" Soon, we sailed off threw the clouds.

We weren't to far behind for the speeds my Loft had over came Groose other two lackey's plus the extra person that stepped up. Soon, Groose and I were neck and neck. Shocking me and my Loft as Groose tried to cut us with his sword!

He put had pulled that thing out of the ground for it looked dirty and cracked, no matter soon all three of us fell to our death."MIN!" I screamed, or shrieked. She popped her head out thinking to me;

(Call your bird away and use it's special attack Siren's Wail!)

"I didn't even name this bird!" I cried slowly losing my grip on the bird. Sharp winds slashed at my face as held onto Min pretty tightly so she wouldn't go flying off.

(Well this is pretty good time to start!) She declared as I started shouting out random names to the bird for it's name but it didn't respond.

"SHADOW!" I cried at last - pretty much fed up with the bird now. "SHADOW! WAKE UP!" Seconds later, it open it's eyes as I grabbed onto Shadow as he burst up forward and back up to the sky. Soon we were spinning up high and high to gain speed as the clouds around us turned black as shot out like a bullet and nearly into Groose if his bird didn't move upon Groose hearing us.

All around black tornado formed around Groose as Shadow flew threw the harsh weather with ease. As we came back around I leaned forward as Shadow speed increased as I shouted once Groose was in our site;

"SIREN'S WAIL!" Shadow opened it's large beak as it let out a horrible, glass shattering scream as Groose and his Loftbird when flying back and into one of the tornadoes.

After finding and touching the still cloud. It was softly and fluffy, it moved in a way so I could pet it. I've never felt anything like this... it was like my moment of peace. But, all sweet things must come to the end for we shot back to start.

I jumped off of Shadow once I thought we passed a good enough solid ground. Shadow flew over head as it shot up and dived back down landing by my side. Smiling, I petted Shadow's head softly.

"Thank you..." I told it as Min said;

(It's a boy.)

(I figured as much.)

I couldn't stop the smile from leaving my lips as the Headmaster walked over with the Bird Statuette and a box.

"Good job, you've won with impressive skill. Now I will award you with the Bird Statuette." It was nice blue and white Loftbird with a heavy strong string so you could have put it on as a necklace. When he gave it to me, I put it on Shadow as the Sword of Magic appeared in my hands.

(Good!) Min started excitedly. (They're no longer connected with will be easier for you.)

I smiled at her and rubbed her head softly.

"And, I give you the Sail-Necklace. Upon giving you this, the powers varies but never the less it will give you the strength need to over come any challenges that comes you way, whither in the shadows or in broad daylight." He put the necklace on me as the bird symbol let off a glow.

Bowing I said;

"Thank you, I'll never take it off, I'll treasure it forever." Then cheers rose high in the sky standing,

I waved as I got back on Shadow.

"Alright! We're off!" With one flap of his wings we all shot off in the air, then dived deep, another portal opened as I yelled;

"LET'S RIDE!" The next things I know we shot of in the portal as a adventure and world waited for us.

* * *

Liz looked at the screen and sighed,

"That was hard, I never had to shake the Wii remote so much in my life.

"But it was impressive!" Bella commented as Leona laughed softly, looking around,

"Huh... Fox is still not back..."

"Well I get to play this game some more so it all cool, I'll give it back to her when she gets back." Liz told Leona as Leona nodded.

"Well ok. Sounds fair to me."

* * *

Come back for Part 3!


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3 - Saria Untold Secret ~ Sevens Years Of Waiting

Notes: PM me for the pics once again!

Summary: Entering her friend's home, our main hero finds herself sucked into the game! With her cute little kitten sized guide: Minish or Min. She finds herself with the Sword of Magic, five destiny pockys and in Hyrule. Things haven't been turning out like she hope. For Dark Link made his way to find our hero. But, with a lucky hit - she was able to over come Dark Link and escape on her knew Loftbird upon changing her sword. So now with our hero entering a new world. She only hopes she can get back home.

But what was Dark Link's plot with the pockys...? We may never know...

Now in a new world called Skyloft, our hero finds herself shocked, she can here Min's thought upon sharing a pocky with her new found partner. Never the less - they run into a older jerk named Groose who gives them all kind of trouble. But lucky our hero held her ground and scared of Groose for the moment. Upon learning about the traditional Wing Ceremony - she entered her self in and with the luck of the call (also the help of Min's words) they were able to win. Now with her free LoftBird - named Shadow and the newly won Bird Statuette and also a Sail-Necklace, there off to a new world.

What powers did the Sail-Necklace have...? Will they come to light in this chapter...?

~ On to the story ~

* * *

Now, I might be a great Loftbird rider, flyer but I really need to work on my landing.

"SHADOW!" I cried, "GO UP!" Shadow did but my fingers slipped threw his feather as Min from my shirt, I shot down like a bullet. Shadow was about to come for me when I yelled;

"Save Minish! Save Min!" Of course Min squeaked loudly but I couldn't hear her thoughts anymore we were no longer connected. Shadow did was I asked as he flew back around as caught Min on his back.

Soon, I flew threw large hard trees. I was thrown like a ball back and forth then down to the ground. I was beat up pretty good to say the least. I landed face first on the grass but hard ground, as blood ran from my gash on my hair with my hair was getting slightly matted in. I let my head slump back to the ground as my vision when hazy...

Soon everything when dark.

* * *

"ECK!" Liz cried, "I killed her!" She made a sour look and she was pretty shake up by the vibrations and rumble of the Wii remote.

"Geez! That was amazing!" Bella commented as Liz looked at her. "The landing wasn't that bad! It probably part of the new story line!" She smiled with made Liz a bit better, Leona would have said something but her couldn't stop staring and the load up screen.

"Leona?" Bella asked waving her hand in front of Leona's face as Leona snapped back.

"Ah, yeah - I'm fine. I totally agree with Bella though. I bet your character didn't lose a life at all."

"You think so?" Liz asked, now back to her normal mood.

"Oh yeah! Look! Kokiri are bring the main character inside the Great Deku Tree."

"Yeah but what happened to Shadow and Min?" Bella asked as Liz only shrugged and answered with;

"I guess they will appear with time."

Leona wasn't sure but doing the anime cut seen with the falling, the hero - who was still un-named - looked a lot like Fox... this was getting stranger and stranger at the moment but putting it aside, she and Bella when on waiting for Liz beat the game.

* * *

Slowly awaking, I found myself on a island. The sand was warm, now air blew but the sea brushed along the shore. Slowly sitting up I rubbed my head,

"Ow!" I cried out as I rubbed my eyes. My clothes where ribbed pretty bad and I was soaked. Did I wash up from the salty sea? I don't remember landing in the sea let alone on a island...

This was getting weird and weird by the moment. Slowly getting up on my jello filled legs, the waves of the water crashed onto my already somewhat cold legs so it didn't brother me at all.

~ Hello? ~ A soft voice ranged in my ear as I looked around but no one was around, either high or low.

~ You want to be friends...? Sure! We can! ~ There was a softly giggle as I turned my head to jungle that was already there... I was unsure but I knew I couldn't say here forever. As I walked I realized I didn't have Shadow or Min with me.

Sighing, I knew this adventure was going to be my hardest one yet.

Brushing the large leafs back so I could walk flew - I look in a big breath and sea air as I pushed my legs forward. Swallowing all my fear behind - I knew I was going to get somewhere... I wish I had a map or something. I cheek my sides, luckily I still had my sword at my side.

I pull it out as cut back some of the leafs that I couldn't easily push away. As I walked, my sword felt heavy - I know that water can't get in this thing... I wonder what was wrong...

I quickly came to a stop and grabbed my jacket in the front. A shot was pain when all threw my body. It was like I was having a mini heart attack. Taking deep breaths, I stood once again and pressed forward.

"What a strong child you are, not even a adult yet - you have the body and mind of one..." I jumped back quickly, getting my sword ready even though it felt like a hundred pounds.

"Who are you?! Show yourself!" I cried tossing and turning my head around and around to see who was coming up.

"Do not be scared child, this old owl means no harm." Then a Owl came down and landed softly a few feet in front of me. It tilted it's head and smile.

"Nice to meet you."

"Clockwise." The Owl said turn it's head all away around that way then all away back. "Please follow me, I'll lead you to my home. I hope you don't mind climbing." I shook my head.

"No, I don't mind... I would like some answers anyway."

"Hoot! Don't worry. I will." It's open its large brown wings as it flew low to the ground as I followed, sometimes I would have to jog to keep up.

"Just call me Owl!"

"Ah, alright." I commented as it flew up to the highest tree. "Oh boy." Putting my sword away I got a good grip on the tree and started to the climb, I found it shocking that I could do it with ease. I couldn't even climb up a wall with stairs - let alone one without. Owl had the door open for me as I feel tired.

When was the last time I spelt?!

Then my stomach growled like a angry dog.

When was the last time I ate?!

"Come young female hero. You have lots to learn."

"Your telling me." I muttered as all I could do was crawl over to the table. My eyes widen as my mouth dropped. Food, cooked to raw was on the table.

"Enjoy - you had a long ruff day."

"Thank you!" I shouted gratefully as I grabbed and put a whole bunch of food on my plate as I ate and ate. Probably about when I was full and sleepy - only about a quarter of the food was left.

"My, my. It's seems you when without food for days. I'm surprised you even lasted this long on your own."

"Well I wasn't traveling on my own... somewhere in another world, I have a partner named Minish and a LoftBird named Shadow."

"I see, well young hero, please rest... I'll answer all your questions after."

"Why can't you tell me now. I might be tired but..." I trailed off waiting for an answer as the Owl told me,

"For your quest, every hero big or small has one. And, it's just a step closer to wait you seek."

"To get home?!" I cried - my face hard as steel. My voice was like uncut ice - cold and dangerous. But, the Owl smiled,

"Wouldn't you like to know more about the Pocky's that you carry? Maybe about your destiny and why your hear in the first place... no to forgot your sword." My eyes looked down before closing all the way taking in his swords.

"Alright... I'll rest... your right - I am tired..." I sighed then I told the Owl. "Please lead me to where you can allow me to rest." He flew over to the small bed as I walked over and careful got in it. My was so tall almost half of my body was hanging off the bed.

"Sweet dreams, young hero..." I didn't even respond - once Owl turned off the lights, I when right along with them.

When I woke up, I heard softly violin playing. I thought I saw notes flying in the air around me, warming up my cold skin.

"Good morning! Are you ready to train?"

"Yeah..." I rub my eyes...

"Well come over here." Getting up and walk over he hands me his violin.

"What am I going to train with this...?" I asked somewhat rudely as the Owl smiled.

"Do not worry - if you have the hero within you - you will ace the violin in no time." Shrugging, I reformed myself to hold it as I played a few notes and it sounded smooth. As I kept playing the better I got. Soon the Owl lead me to play many piece from Zelda.

With I think made me enjoy this so much more then me just acing this wonderful piece of wood.

"See - you are a hero... now, let's get on to your real training... for you need to unlock your soul to lighten the load on your sword."

"Ah... what does that mean?"

"I will teach you..."

"Then lets go, I guess." Shrugging and putting the violin down we left as I pulled out my sword when we reached the bottom.

When the Owl landed he said;

"Now, we battle - give me your best shot." Even with the heavy sword - I raise it to the level where I usually had it as I rushed him. He flew up and blocked my attack with his claw then used a wing attack on me as I flew back.

"OW!" I cried as the Owl landed.

"Again." He said slowly opening his winds as I rolled on my back and landed back on my feet. Picking up my sword as and spinning it with my ease with some energy I grabbed it again and rushed him but I didn't fall for the same trick twice.

Ducking when he brought his wing around, I did a back flip slamming my foot into he's beak then landing on my feet, as I rushed him once more, which was my down fall, another but harder wing attack.

I made a spitting noise - getting the small taste of blood out of me. Getting up, again before the Owl could say a thing, I turn and blocked his on coming attack. I move my foot in a circled as my body when with me as I did a spinning slash, but it was blocked. But, I switched my hands by doing a counter - clock wise spin, which did caught him off guard.

Flying back he ran off.

"HEY!" I called as took a breath and ran after him, I left my blood pumping threw my veins as I missed hitting the veins and branches. Soon, which I found it quicker I climbed a tree and I slipped threw - jumping from tree to tree, slashing wildly - trying to hit the Owl.

"Enough!" I cried as the Sail-Necklace shined. "HEART SPIRAL SLASH-!" The heart on the sword shined as I slashed an X on the Owl - that caught him off guard as my sword changed into an bow and arrow as a heart formed in the X's place.

I when down on one knee and aimed. With an deadly look in my eye I said;

"Elimination."

Shooting the arrow it hit it's mark as the Owl feel and hit the ground. My sword returned in it's normal state as I walked over. The Owl slowly got up.

"I'm impressed - you were able to learn a new move by your determination to win. You have to use that when fighting your enemy." I chuckle softly saying,

"The only enemy I see at the moment - is you." The Owl smiled and laughed.

"I guess so... well it's time for you to meet the Sage of the forest... go luck... and here..." The violin appeared within his wings, hands, whatever you wanted to call them.

"Take this... this will get your passed the first and last gate." I took it from him and bowed.

"Thank you."

"Well good luck, my dear hero... what shall I call you, what shall this world know you as...?"

"My name is Fox." The Owl smiled and bowed to me before opening it's wings and flying off... I never saw the Owl again after that...

Putting the Violin on my back as I walked, I felt sad. Our adventure was already over. But, I don't regret anything for... I need to learn a new move. And, I know it's going to help me on the way to get home.

As I walked... graceful, binding trees moved in the wind slowly and softly - making it look like a secret dance that's been passed on from the ages. The smell of rich honey was in the air again. I licked my lips and kept moving. I knew I only had four pockys left... but did I even have them with me...?

I did a quick cheek over and that was a negative, it didn't matter - I didn't think I need them for this anyway. Coming up to the old house, mansion - the vines where wrapped around the old rusty gates. Never the less walking up to it... the veins rose and growled at me.

I backed up before I got whipped,

"Geez... what a nice welcoming party..." I pulled out my violin and played a song that the Owl taught me, soon they calming when away as the gates opened, I kept playing as I walked threw and up the the steel, rotting door.

It didn't smell or anything but the mold was like moving and it was gross, that made me stop playing violin and nearly threw up all of the food I ate from earlier. Putting that thought out of my mind - I spun and kicked opened the door - as it flew back and smacked against the wall - breaking in two.

"Boo ya baby!" I said chuckling at my own childish behavior. Walking in - the whole time I felt someone watching me... the whole time.

Walking by old pictures - there eyes were - or it felt like - they were watching you... creeping over like a mouse to the last door, my heart pounded against my chest, my breathing was sharp - yet shallow...

Something was close behind me... I felt the brush of there hand hit my shoulder.

Breathing - that how I kept myself calm as I jumped and did a quick turn, using spinning slash, but the thing disappeared before my sword could have sliced it in half.

"Alright... who ever you are... come out now..." I said, pretty calmly - I guess I really don't know my own strength until you really have to face fear.

Soon a phantom - twice as tall and ugly appeared before me.

- Help me... please... - I heard a voice cry, I twisted my head on both sides that's when the Phantom attacked me, luckily I blocked with my sword then jumped back against the wall.

(Calm down... it okay... just remember the battle with the Owl...) I charged at the Phantom and he blocked my first attack, I smiled then... I knew... I just knew then - this battle was over.

I kicked the Phantom back then did a spinning slash attack, he when down quickly as my necklace and sword shined, turning into a bow and arrow. Putting my foot on his hips, he wasn't going anywhere.

"Heart Spiral Slash Elimination!" When I let go - it hit the target as he disappeared and I heard a soft voice behind me,

"Thank you... who are you...?" I turned to see a short thirteen year old, beautiful green hair with the dark green hair ban, the eyes... now they were like a bright green light shined from a far away star back home. She wore a green shirt and short pants with black shoes.

"My name is Fox." I said softly then added a small smile. "I'm the one that heard your voice... your not longer in danger." I when down to one knee. "So you are the Sage of the Forest...?"

She nodded, sadly - she seem disappointed, maybe not by me per say but she was sad, she looked lonely.

"Yes... I am... my name is Saria. It's nice to meet you... was there another boy... he nineteen by now... did you happen to see him. His hair goes from a blond to a dirty blond, with big blue shinning eyes. Has a sword and fairy with him...?"

"I'm sorry but I haven't... but I know probably wanted to come here... you see. When he he was on his way - he got send threw to another world... that's why he's not here... an old friend of his - the Owl... told me." She nodded sadly but soon changed to a soft smile.

"Well, thank you. I worry about him sometimes... if you let me... I can teach you a song..."

"I would like that." I said after a long heart beat. "A lot." She smiled and pulled out a flute as from there... I learned...,

I learned how to play... Saria's Song.

To be honest with you, I down even remember how I got back... but I did remember Saria's last words...

"Oh, you're leaving...But that's OK, because we'll be friends forever...won't we?" I smiled... and nodded - telling her softly...

"Of course... always..."

I know the trip was real - I have the flute to prove it.

(Hey! Your okay! Nice outfit!) Min said coming in with Shadow as they laid by my side. I looked down at my knew outfit.

"Thank." I said, holding onto the flute even tighter, the violin was by my side... I felt like I wanted to cry. I held back the tears... It was hard... for I knew and it was true... I was never going to see Saria again.

Soon we heard screaming, I quickly jumped to my feet,

"Say here Min." That's when I rushed out without an answer from here. I was worried. Very worried but I knew I had to face my fear. Other Minish and other called Kokiri ran from the trees as I rushed them, something blocked my first spinning slash.

"Dark Link!" I gasped as he knocked me out of the way. I must have still been tired from my fall. Getting up slowly, I tired to hurry until I heard, Min scream in my mind;

(WATCH OUT!) But, I only had time to turn my head for he slashed her, blood flew, the splatters where as clear as the sun shining in the sky.

I quickly when to her side and picked Min up, she was gasping for air... you could see her insides from the neck down... why...? Why? WHY?!

I found out I was screaming those horrible words as Min when up and touched my face with her hands... they were getting cold... we didn't have a lot of time...

(Promise me you'll be careful... and don't trade me in for another partner until you find one just as good as me... promise me... will you...?) I softly touched her hand and nodded.

(Yes I promise...) Tears were just falling from my face, I couldn't stop them this time...

(Promise me one more thing...) She paused to take in a shaky last breath before finishing, (Take care of Dark Link for me... will you...? I always liked him... him and I... were always miss understood... Promise... me... promise... me...) Her eyes rolled to the back as I cried;

"I promise..." The words were slurred with my sobbing. "I... promise..." Soon her hand when cold as it softly slipped from my as she stopped breathing... moving... everything then was quiet... for Dark link was passed out in front of me... rain clouds fell over the distances... everything, it felt like was taking from me...

I couldn't stop the rain from falling...

So how could I stop crying...

I honestly left like it wouldn't...

But, the funny thing is... when the rain stopped...

I did too.

* * *

"Link, Link, Hey! Listen! Link! LINK!" Navi cried to get the nineteen year old Hylian thoughts back on here. He took the words of silences after what happened with the Midna but not only that... he promised to see Saria again... it been seven years. He was so close after freeing the second to last Sage, from where he was born.

"Link, don't beat yourself up - you saved everyone from Twilight, and I'm sure Saria is fine as well." Link just shook his head, and looked out on the sunset. He was returning back to Zelda to give his report.

"Hey link I know what will cheer you up! Play the flute! You know you wanna ya!" Link only shook his head, it made him even sadder... Navi sighed for she dicided to leave him alone for awhile... but to her surprise a few minutes he was playing the flute.

It was Saria's song.

The notes flew high in the blazing red sky that was slowly disappearing into night...

* * *

Leona had to say, she would cry for movies and things like that but she never thought she be crying over a video game. Liz, Bella and her where just sobbing up a storm.

"Oh man! WHY DARK LINK WHY!?" Liz screamed at her TV as the game when into auto save.

"You gotta keep playing... I wanna see you kick Dark Link's ass!" Bella yelled, trying to dry the unstoppable tears.

"I'm sure we'll find out more in the next chapter." Leona said softly looking at the screen.

"Yeah..." Liz sighed... Leona sighed as well... just only hoped that it wasn't really Fox in that game right now...

For now, she saw Liz get that blaze looked in her eyes...

It was time to get serious.

* * *

Come back for Part 4!


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4 - Dark Link's Secrets - Traveling to Zelda's Castle

Notes: PM me for the pics once again!

Summary: Entering her friend's home, our main hero finds herself sucked into the game! With her cute little kitten sized guide: Minish or Min. She finds herself with the Sword of Magic, five destiny pockys and in Hyrule. Things haven't been turning out like she hope. For Dark Link made his way to find our hero. But, with a lucky hit - she was able to over come Dark Link and escape on her knew Loftbird upon changing her sword. So now with our hero entering a new world. She only hopes she can get back home.

But what was Dark Link's plot with the pockys...? We may never know...

Now in a new world called Skyloft, our hero finds herself shocked, she can here Min's thought upon sharing a pocky with her new found partner. Never the less - they run into a older jerk named Groose who gives them all kind of trouble. But lucky our hero held her ground and scared of Groose for the moment. Upon learning about the traditional Wing Ceremony - she entered her self in and with the luck of the call (also the help of Min's words) they were able to win. Now with her free LoftBird - named Shadow and the newly won Bird Statuette and also a Sail-Necklace, there off to a new world.

What powers did the Sail-Necklace have...? Will they come to light in this chapter...?

With More unfortunate events our hero fell off her Loftbird,, Shadow falling to what it seem her death. But, she truthfully knocked out as her soul was sent to an lone inland meeting an Owl as he tells more secrets to our hero. Then later meeting Forest Sage; Saria. After saving her she learned a beautiful flute song and became good friends. Upon waking up, our hero finds herself alive and back to her side in Min. But trouble strikes once again - Dark Link attacked but with Min's quick thinking our hero was saved. Even though our hero dislikes Dark Link she goes and makes a promise to fill Min;s wishes.

What will our hero do now? Will she take care of Dark Link or will she get revenage...?

~ On to the story ~

* * *

The funeral was short but it felt like hours to get to one place to another. They cared her on a blue left bring her to the pond to make her sail off into the unknown. I stood next to Dark Link was we held small white roses walking behind other Minishs who carried her.

"Fox," Dark Link's voice said softly as I glared at him to shut up. That's when we put the roses next to Min as the Minishs carefully put her into the water - sailing her off.

I had to help Dark Link back for he pasted out, we found out he was attacked before he killed Min. Some dark matter wounded him and he was trying to fight it but with a deadly cost.

Walking back into the large tree, Dark Link was laying there shirtless, his wounds slowly stopped bleeding.

"Are you still mad at me?" He asked as I ignored him, and placed the cool towel on the wound he gained. He winced slightly.

"Please try not to move, I'll be back. I have to go get your drink." He didn't answer just started at me with his red eyes as I left. While walked I checked my inventory. I had my sword, my necklace, my Loftbird on call, five pockys... Wait! WHAT?!

Double checking, I had all five pockys were there. So I guess it was true what the Owl said, if my bond is broken between someone or thing and me, I regain the pocky.

"Min," Looking down a Minish held up a purple like drink in a coconut like shell.

"Oh... thank you. I was spacing out..."I took it as I softly petted the Minish, then headed back to the tree. At this time Dark Link was sitting up now. "Here this should help." I held it out as he took it. He stared at it for the most longest time before taking a sip.

"Usually I'll be for death and killing but I truly didn't mean for that to happen to Minish... I did like her for she did show me some kindness before we met but I really truly meant no harm." I had to say I was a bit stunned.

"It's fine..., just rest up." I turned to leave but he called out,

"Wait, please help me lay down... it took me forever to get up..."

"Then why did you if you were just going to lay back down again..." I sighed going over and helping him. "Please rest."

"Do you forgive me?"

"To be honest - I'm not sure... maybe in time... maybe..." I left as the Minish taught me many things over the hours - like how to tell between a heal berry, and a poisonous berry and even a blow up berry! I didn't know berry even blew up in this crazy world! Then I learned a healing style with my necklace.

"It's a very useful trick, what I do is make my hand hover over the wound or cut and focus my energy on it. The necklace will shine a gold like color - matching the tri-force. I over heard some Minish talking about that while I learned about the berries. Anyway, with enough focus and will put into the necklace - it will heal anything I set my mind too. But, I wasn't that good at it.

As the sun set, it was dark outside as Minish hurried inside the tree as I was last getting it because I had to spend my night with Dark Link. Who was sometimes quiet and awake but other times it was just the opposite.

Dark Link smiled, sitting up slowly as I when over and helped him, but to my suspires he grabbed my arm pulling me down as he flipped over on top of me.

"HEY! Get off!" I trashed under him as he quickly pulled out a pocky and stuck it in his mouth.

"Sorry, but I can't do that... I can't let that lighter side win." Smirking he held my jaw and put the other part in my mouth, breaking it as I left our destinies came together.

"There. Now that wasn't so bad." The air around Dark Link totally changed. He leaned down, about to put his lips on mine, no way was I going to let that happen! I slammed my forehead onto his as he fell off of be upon the pain shout threw our skulls. Luckily it didn't bleed, for I quickly got up.

"What's your problem!? What did you do?!"

"I told you - I couldn't let my light win this time. He thinks he got everything but he's wrong. I got you... so now we can be together..."

"Ah what?! No way!" Great now I have a love sick Dark Link and four pockys! Gosh dang it!

"Look we can't be part until one of us dies. Remember what happen to Min."

"I know that! Maybe I should cut off your head... it will save me a whole lot of time."

"You can't it against the rules of how the pocky work... I've been studying it for the most longest time. Come on, I'm not that bad... to be honest - just give me one kiss and I can prove my worth."

"No thanks. The less you touch me the more we can get along..." Soon a Minish walked in and tugged on my leg of my pants. "Huh? What's up? What do you need?" The Minish pointed to a large tree that the Minish were going too, it looked like it had a face. Turning to Dark Link I asked,

"Can you move?"

"Yes." Getting up we followed the Minish to the large tree with the face, The Great Deku Tree as I heard these small children say...

"Ah... you must be Fox... welcome to Kokiri Forest. This is where the small forest children live, play, eat... never to grow old, having fairies to guide them until death..." Dark Link gave me a look as he kneeled as I quickly followed.

"I'm sorry Great Deku Tree - I'm still very new to this world for I'm not from here but from the human world."

"Ah... I see, I got that from you once we found you knocked out. Please listen... you still have a long adventure of evil and romances." Dark Link smiled at the Deku Tree said,

"You will have to face the evil Ganondorf... for he will change... so head over to Zelda's castle - the heart of Hyrule and warn her and The Hero of Hyrule, The Hero of Time about it. They will help you on your quest."

"The Hero of Time is my light counter-part."

"Wait the romances? How will that play out?" I asked the Great Tree as a soft chuckle came out of his mouth.

"Well yes, you'll have to choose between good and evil... between light and dark... and between staying here or going back home..." I gasped yelling out,

"WHAT?! STAY HERE?!"

"This world is a nice place my human child, only centuries after the evil will peace will return. And if you choose to stay - you will have incarnations all threw out time helping the Hero of Time destroy evil ahead." All I could do was just say quiet, there was nothing I could say... as of right now - I wanted to go home... oh who am I kidding! I want to go home! "Dark Link will guide you there for the evil will rise. You'll both have to lean on each others shoulder or you will both fall in the process." Sighing Dark Link said,

"I'm sorry about her - she truly doesn't understand how evil Ganondorf is."

"No - I get it... I might not know how things work here and heck, I might not even know how to even save the world. But, I will try my best to face this evil and save all of you - even though it's not the world of my choosing I will not let my selfish nature take over and toss you guys aside like a rag doll. You guys have feeling, heart, soul in your own way and I will rise up and take the changelles... and I wouldn't back down until I finish of Ganondorf. That is a promise." Everyone was shocked as another chuckle came from the Deku Tree and formed a smile on it's face...

"There you have it my friends... a emotions of a true hero... be off my two new friends... make history... save everyone... Do you know your mission?"

"Yes." Both Dark Link and I said to the Tree as we stood.

"Minish, please give me Fox's Sword of Magic... I would like to add something that will help her on her adventure."

"Ah..." I handed the Minish my sword for I was worried it would be too heavy but shockingly she carried it over as another Minish came out with a Harp.

"This my child, is Harp of Siren. This will help you gain new powers until like before. The Sword of Magic allows you to change it into a bow and arrow of love. The Harp of Siren takes a more courage turn but for the better - since your a girl. It changes into a wipe and because the Harp is from a Siren... it can be used to symbol: Lust or any other dark matter. But, I think your wise enough to handle it." The Harp of Siren turned small fitting into a small part of the sword where the heart was, then I saw a long empty space on the handle... it look like an necklace could in it.

"Thank you so much. Will I be able to change my sword into a harp?"

"Yes and any other musical instruments... like your violin and the ocarina."

"Wow this is amazing..." I muttered getting my sword back as it changed into my violin then ocarina then harp then back again as a sword.

"Night is falling... you must be off, flying there would be much faster so I wish you both luck... and if you see Link tell him we wait for him to return... and visit us."

"I will. Thank you Great Tree... Dark Link-"

"Let's go, you don't have to tell me twice." I smiled and nodded as we headed out. I called on Shadow, my Loftbird as we got on his back.

"Hang on!" I yelled, making a wiping noise somehow as Shadow shot off in the air, flying threw the clouds to Hyrule.

But the funny thing is.. as we flew I thought I heard,

~ Normal Mode put into play... get ready Hero...~

* * *

"That was kind of creepy..." Liz muttered as both Leona and Bella nodded slowly.

"So now Dark Link wants your character, our character has to choose between saving everyone or being selfish - of course you choose saving everyone and she going to fall in love?! With Link maybe?"

"I hope so! That would be epic! Now I'll just have to take care of Dark Link and Zelda and Link will be all mine! HAHAHAHA!"

Bella and Leona looked at each other but didn't say one word.

* * *

Link finally reached Hyrule as he sighed and told Navi,

"Alright - let's go." He looked at the driver and said, "Thanks for the ride."

"No problem." Then he drove off. How much longer, Link thought, until this evil will be gone.

"Hey Link are you ready to see Zelda, I know how much she misses you."

"I know Navi - it's just Ganondorf... and Saria and the Great Deku Tree and everyone there... but I feel like my dark side re-appeared." Navi gasped,

"Don't joke about that Link! It's not funny! You know how hard it was to beat him, let alone even think there was a dark side of you."

"Navi calm down, breath, breath... let's just hurry the sun is going down..." As they walked a large LoftBird flew over head, "Navi! Did you see that!?"

"Yeah! There's no LoftBirds in these parts."

"Do you think it's Ganondorf?"

"Dark Link maybe." She told him as he pulled out the Master Sword and let out a whistle. Soon his horse rode up as he jumped on, following the bird. Link switched his weapon to a bow and arrow and easily aimed it at the ride.

"Who ever it is, we can't let them reach the castle!" He let go off the bow as one of the riders fell.

* * *

"AH!" I cried, taking the hit for Dark Link then on top of that, I slid off and fell.

"FOX!" He cried as I fell in a whole bucket of fruit. Blood ran from my side.

"Ow that hurts!"

"Dark Link!" I cried, "Go on without me!" I yelled as Shadow kept circling around. "GO! Ugh..." I moaned as they went off. I as I stumbled out someone on a horse pasted me as I saw a fairy fly right in my face.

"Hey! Are you hurt!? LINK YOU IDIOT YOU HURT SOMEONE!"

"What?!" He stopped the horse and came back.

"You idiot - you shot someone, I think your losing your touch."

"Whatever Navi - I'm sorry, I thought I was shooting someone on that Loftbird."

"YOU SHOT ME!" I screamed - my face turning red.

"Wait! Why are you going to Zelda's Castle?" Link asked.

"I need to talk to Zelda... and you! Oh my god! The Great Deku Tree sent me to help you with this new evil! I sent Dark Link ahead so maybe Zelda would listen."

"WHAT!?" Both of them cried.

"DARK LINK!? DARK LINK IS WITH YOU!?" Navi cried as I nodded,

"My old partner died, she was a Minish."

"Oh... I see... well come on. I'll take you over there." Link said helping on the horse, placing his hand on my wound as he got on behind me and together we when to the castle... I only hope Dark Link was okay... oh my god... I can't believe I just said that...

Liz screamed in anger.

"I can't believe Link shot at me! What a jerk!"

"I thought you said you couldn't wait for your character... I mean Fox's character - to steal his heart." Bella stated softly as Liz puffed up her cheeks.

"Yeah so - I can still be mad!" Leona laughed softly, then sighed at the end. Fox wasn't back - maybe she was talking to her mom or something. Man..., Leona thought, I just hope she will be back soon...

* * *

Come back for Part 5!


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5 - Zelda's Unexpected Behavior - Searching for the Necklace of the Reborn

Summary: Entering her friend's home, our main hero finds herself sucked into the game! With her cute little kitten sized guide: Minish or Min. She finds herself with the Sword of Magic, five destiny pockys and in Hyrule. Things haven't been turning out like she hope. For Dark Link made his way to find our hero. But, with a lucky hit - she was able to over come Dark Link and escape on her knew Loftbird upon changing her sword. So now with our hero entering a new world. She only hopes she can get back home.

But what was Dark Link's plot with the pockys...? We may never know...

Now in a new world called Skyloft, our hero finds herself shocked, she can here Min's thought upon sharing a pocky with her new found partner. Never the less - they run into a older jerk named Groose who gives them all kind of trouble. But lucky our hero held her ground and scared of Groose for the moment. Upon learning about the traditional Wing Ceremony - she entered her self in and with the luck of the call (also the help of Min's words) they were able to win. Now with her free LoftBird - named Shadow and the newly won Bird Statuette and also a Sail-Necklace, there off to a new world.

What powers did the Sail-Necklace have...? Will they come to light in this chapter...?

With More unfortunate events our hero fell off her Loftbird,, Shadow falling to what it seem her death. But, she truthfully knocked out as her soul was sent to an lone inland meeting an Owl as he tells more secrets to our hero. Then later meeting Forest Sage; Saria. After saving her she learned a beautiful flute song and became good friends. Upon waking up, our hero finds herself alive and back to her side in Min. But trouble strikes once again - Dark Link attacked but with Min's quick thinking our hero was saved. Even though our hero dislikes Dark Link she goes and makes a promise to fill Min;s wishes.

What will our hero do now? Will she take care of Dark Link or will she get revenage...?

With that sad funeral and overcoming the darkness, Fox helps Dark Link get better in the memory of her parnter Min. To her surpires it seems that Dark Link over powered our hero as they shared a pockey. Dark Link stated, "He can not let his lighter side win...?" Annoyed our hero was close to hurting him but with the guide of the Great Deku Tree and his wise words not only do they head up to Zelda's castle, he gives her Harp of Siren as it added strenght to there party. But also our hero learn that once this evil is over she'll have to choose between going home or staying in this world to live and defeat evil as her recarnations. But our hero worries about it for the moment only to put it out of her mind... for now she wants to go home... On the way over Link thought the castle was under attack as with great arrow skills shot Fox. Soon they team up to go and meet up with Dark Link. Even thought our hero still hates Dark Link... she can not help but to show the true side of her as she worries about his safety.

What will Zelda say to these two odd hero?! Will Dark Link choices lead him down the road of good... or down the path of once again evil...?

~On to the Story~

* * *

Link's grip was tight around my waste. His chest was on my back as I honestly feel the heat of his skin roll onto mine. I tried not to think about that so much. It was hard enough to keep the blush off of my face. I just never had anyone that close to me before... when I say, anyone I mean a guy.

"Link how old are you anyway?"

"Nineteen. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, you look about my age."

"Really? How old are you... if that's okay that I ask you about it?"

"No worries, I'm fifteen moving onto sixteen."

"Well you don't look it." Navi said as I smiled softly, my face flushing,

"Yeah... I get that a lot..."

"Look here we're here. Lets get inside-" That's when we heard screams. Girlish screams.

"That's Zelda! Dark Link must beside!" I quickly jumped down and ran to Shadow's side who disappeared once I welcomed him back to me, and telling him good job. Link was the first to go in followed by Navi and I was the last but I pulled my sword out just in case Link couldn't handle Dark Link.

"I will slay you!" Zelda cried as he burst threw the large double doors. Dark Link held up his hands and was trying to calm her down.

"Will you listen to me? I told you Zelda and my friend, Fox will be here to clear this up? Please put down your sword?"

"Don't you dare order me-!"

"Zelda!" Link called catching both of them off guard, "Dark Link is telling the truth! Please hurry over here. Fox it losing blood fast." Zelda ran over and pushed me out of the way as Navi came to my side,

"OW!" I cried, landing on my hurt arm.

"Are you okay?" Navi asked as Dark Link came to my side helping me up.

"I think so." Looking over at Zelda and Link she kissed him as we all had on shocked faces.

"I'm glad your okay Link. I glad you made it back." Link was so shocked, probably start struck as he only nodded.

"Yeah... it's good to be back..."

"Now who was this Fox girl?"

"The girl you pushed down to kiss prince charming over there." I said dryly as Dark Link cough, hiding his smile as Zelda eyes turned to me. She didn't know either to glare or be amused. She better be glad the arm Link shot was my punching arm so I couldn't knock her out yet...

She walked over and with soft magical words my arm never felt better.

"Since you've come home Link, I'll throw a huge party for everyone here."

"Everyone?" Dark Link asked as dryly as I did... you know maybe Dark Link isn't that bad.

"Everyone." She said, sharply - glaring at him.

"Wait." I said taking a step towards Zelda. We need to talk about the up coming evil can't this party wait until then? What if he attacks the castle? We'll be pretty much less for pickings."

"I would have saw if another evil was arising."

"Yeah, well, consider your gift pasted on to the Great Deku Tree. Ganondorf is still alive and evil is growing not only in the shadows but in the daylight, right under our noses. We can't just have parties and be all like, 'Oh look a me, I'm going to leave myself wide open for an attack! La,la,la!' That's pure crazy talk. I'm sure Link is full able to defeat Ganondorf again but it's always nice to have back-up plans. Don't you think?" I said, everyone was shocked as I think I bet Zelda at her own game. It seems she only wanted this party so to the back room of the castle and...

(Author: Wait... sorry forgot the rating on this. Hehe...)

...And confess her love to him! Sorry but her selfishness is going to have to wait for awhile.

"Very well... come with me, lets figure out a plan..." Zelda said as we headed back into the room.

* * *

"I never thought I would feel so much hate towards Zelda." Liz sneered as the other two looked at each other and raised there brow.

"Well it looks like Zelda is jealous." Bella said as Leona sighed, not believing what she was seeing right now. After Liz was done fuming Leona said in agreement,

"Looks like it."

* * *

After I told Zelda what happened with the Great Tree she said,

"I see, well our only hope is for you four to go on the call and defeat Ganondorf. But, before you all face him you must get the Necklace of the Reborn. You all can leave tomorrow morning after breakfast but for now, allow me to show each of you to your room."

"Thank you, Zelda." Dark Link comment as she only nodded, hate still building in her eyes. With her leading the way Link and Navi were the first to get there room. Then Dark Link which was another hall over and lastly me. She opened the door as I said,

"Thank you very much." I walked in and took in this new room scent. It was nice, but it wasn't my bed, this wasn't my home, this was another world...

"Oh and Fox... was it?"

"Yep, that's my name don't wear it out." Zelda snorted her face balled up with annoyances.

"Stay away from Link. He's mine."

"I honestly didn't see your name on him."

"Why I otta-"

"Chill, I don't like Link that way and as far as I'm concerned, you can have him. All I want is for us to find the Necklace of the Reborn, defeat Ganondorf and go home. I have no time to fall in love." Zelda was shocked to how serious I was, but she sighed looking relieved, maybe she'll get off my back now.

"Very well... I'm sorry for how I acted. Have a good nice."

"You too... you too..." I muttered as she closed the door behind her as I walked into the bathroom. "Guys... if you can hear me... you guys got to help me win this fight! I'll be back home as soon as were done! I promise!" Yeah... I knew the mirror wasn't some type of portal... Stopping my tear flow, I took a long warm bath to relax my muscle then headed off to bed.

* * *

"I didn't mean to pick that one! DANG IT!"

"All don't be mad Liz!" Bella started as Leona snickered at Liz, "Maybe it's for the best!"

"Yeah - I mean she already has Dark Link-" That's when they heard,

~ "Guys... if you can hear me... you guys got to help me win this fight! I'll be back home as soon as were done! I promise!" ~

"W-was that Fox's voice?"

"FOX?!" They looked all over for there lost friend but she wasn't there.

"Do you think?" Bella asked as Leona shook her head,

"No way! It's not possible!"

"But, she wouldn't just leave." Liz said making a very good point. "I'll keep playing. You guys keep and ear out for her voice again."

"Got it." They said as they quickly got down to work.

* * *

Dark Link was up, he couldn't sleep his mind thought back to Minish. She was a cute little thing... but he had to keep that memory locked up... maybe he should have told Fox and Minish, while she was alive the bad story...

"No matter." He said dryly, letting the high moon shine threw the large windows as he drifted to sleep whispering. "It too late now... she's gone..."

* * *

"So Link, do you like Zelda."

"What do you mean Navi?" Link knew when Navi was up to something.

"Well the kiss?"

"It meant nothing. I can't fall in love with the princess right now."

"So you do love her."

"More or less as a friend. She's been my friend since we were little."

"True but sometimes friendship can turn into something more."

"I know that Navi."

"Well then act like it! You should be at her door right now, asking her to marry you."

"Navi, I know you care about my well being, but I MUST insist that you stay out of my love life." Navi sighed but didn't say anymore she flew over to the small nest made but Zelda. Link could feel her watching him as he when off to be as well. He couldn't stop thinking about the kiss but as much force as Zelda put into it, that spark that they shared before was gone... and that friendship flower blossomed. Pulling the cover close he drifted off, his mind wonder to earlier events with Fox. She was quite thin compared to his medium build, yet she was short though she stood at five foot eight in a half, he was six' two and prayed he stop growing. He remembered how soft she was on the ride over here. A deep sigh came from him as he scared Navi before she could nag, Link already fell asleep - dreaming of Fox but he's long lost friend Saria.

* * *

The morning was bright and warm as I got ready to go. Walking down stairs Dark Link, Link, Navi and Zelda where already there waiting for breakfast to arrive.

"Welcome. I'm glad to see you didn't over sleep to much." Zelda said softly, if not trying to be rude but I was in such a good mood, I let that one slid.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I really didn't know how tired I was." I told everyone honestly taking a seat between Dark Link and Link.

"Well as long as your rested the team is ready to go after you all eat." Zelda commented.

"Our first mission will be finding the Necklace of the Reborn then finding Ganondorf to defeat him."

"Yes, I agree." Link said as food came out pippin hot and ready to eat.

"Well I miss you all luck - if I knew where he was I would tell you but I do not have a link with him."

"I see while we'll found our way to the end."

"I agree." I said right after Dark Link as we smiled and nodded as we ate in silent. Which was okay about thirty minutes later we left waving good bye as I summoned Shadow.

"Me and Navi will follow you both by horse."

"Very well. Try to keep up." I joked as Dark Link and I got on Shadow and took towards the air. We glide threw soft but easy handle winds and another a couple hundred miles away Link stopped as I made Shadow dive down to his side as he landed with ease.

"What's wrong?" Dark Link asked,

"Do you mind if we go visit Saria..."

"Saria... you mean the Forest Sage..." I asked as all of them look at me.

"Yes... do you know her?" Nodding I hold out her flute.

"We are friends... so I don't mind. Please lead the way. We'll follow. For it seems evil will have to wait." Before we could take to the sky again, Link stopped me by saying,

"Fox-!"

"Yeah? What's up?"

"Thank you... this means a lot..." He softly grabbed my arm and pulled me down to kiss my cheek. I wasn't blushing but I have to say a smile played onto my lips. He looked happy then what I've seen him lately thought I known him for a short time. Navi looked happy as well as they rode off and Dark Link helped me back onto Shadow. He was frowning.

"Oh, are you jealous?" I joked as we took to the skies again as he snorted,

"No, I could have done that if I wanted to!" Laughing I said ending the conversation in a teasing note,

"Sure!"

* * *

That's it for now! Come back next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6 - Find Saria, the Necklace of the Reborn and Losing Dark Link Along the Way

Summary: Entering her friend's home, our main hero finds herself sucked into the game! With her cute little kitten sized guide: Minish or Min. She finds herself with the Sword of Magic, five destiny pockys and in Hyrule. Things haven't been turning out like she hope. For Dark Link made his way to find our hero. But, with a lucky hit - she was able to over come Dark Link and escape on her knew Loftbird upon changing her sword. So now with our hero entering a new world. She only hopes she can get back home.

But what was Dark Link's plot with the pockys...? We may never know...

Now in a new world called Skyloft, our hero finds herself shocked, she can here Min's thought upon sharing a pocky with her new found partner. Never the less - they run into a older jerk named Groose who gives them all kind of trouble. But lucky our hero held her ground and scared of Groose for the moment. Upon learning about the traditional Wing Ceremony - she entered her self in and with the luck of the call (also the help of Min's words) they were able to win. Now with her free LoftBird - named Shadow and the newly won Bird Statuette and also a Sail-Necklace, there off to a new world.

What powers did the Sail-Necklace have...? Will they come to light in this chapter...?

With More unfortunate events our hero fell off her Loftbird,, Shadow falling to what it seem her death. But, she truthfully knocked out as her soul was sent to an lone inland meeting an Owl as he tells more secrets to our hero. Then later meeting Forest Sage; Saria. After saving her she learned a beautiful flute song and became good friends. Upon waking up, our hero finds herself alive and back to her side in Min. But trouble strikes once again - Dark Link attacked but with Min's quick thinking our hero was saved. Even though our hero dislikes Dark Link she goes and makes a promise to fill Min;s wishes.

What will our hero do now? Will she take care of Dark Link or will she get revenage...?

With that sad funeral and overcoming the darkness, Fox helps Dark Link get better in the memory of her parnter Min. To her surpires it seems that Dark Link over powered our hero as they shared a pockey. Dark Link stated, "He can not let his lighter side win...?" Annoyed our hero was close to hurting him but with the guide of the Great Deku Tree and his wise words not only do they head up to Zelda's castle, he gives her Harp of Siren as it added strenght to there party. But also our hero learn that once this evil is over she'll have to choose between going home or staying in this world to live and defeat evil as her recarnations. But our hero worries about it for the moment only to put it out of her mind... for now she wants to go home... On the way over Link thought the castle was under attack as with great arrow skills shot Fox. Soon they team up to go and meet up with Dark Link. Even thought our hero still hates Dark Link... she can not help but to show the true side of her as she worries about his safety.

What will Zelda say to these two odd hero?! Will Dark Link choices lead him down the road of good... or down the path of once again evil...?

Upon arrving to Zelda's castle, romance seem to hit both our hero and Link. With Dark Link already at the castle what else could go wrong? Well..., not only dos Zelda presonailty get in the way, showing a side that every Zelda fan hates but it shows her dark, cold nature, just smiply pushing our hero out of the way so Zelda could kiss Link. But, after our hero put Zelda in her place it seemed to go a lot smoother for Zelda told all of them what to do but she could be no help finding either the Necklace or the evil that they were able to face.

Will they find the Necklace of the Reborn? What will happened to Dark Link? Will the Meeting with Link's old friend Saria lead them on the right path...?

* * *

The trip seemed short enough as we walked into the dead castle like before. I got off of Shadow as Link off his horse.

"I'm going to stay here. I'll yell if I get over power by something."

"Okay, Navi stay with him, Fox let's go."

"Right!" We called at the same time as we made our move inside. Link was always so close by my side. I heard almost hear him breath. Both of our swords drawn we came up to a picture as Saria slowly came out.

"Welcome both of you."

"Saria..." Link gasped as he dropped his sword and hugged her as tight as he could before they could go and pass threw each other.

"Welcome home Link... I knew you would come..." Pulling back she turned to me as we hugged and Link picking up his sword,

"Welcome back."

"Thank you."

"I guess you both need words from the Forest Sage?" She asked as I pulled back,

"Yes. Ganondorf is awake, already spreading evil." Link told her as I went on to say,

"Yes and we need to find the Necklace of the Reborn. I think it's one of the keys to stop him."

"Well you are correct Fox, you do need the Necklace of the Reborn to stop him... lucky you won't have to search very far." Our eyes widen with pure joy.

"Great! Where is it?"

"Well Fox it's-" That's when we heard a large crash.

"Stay here!" Link commanded at Saria as we ran back towards the sound.

Dark Link watched by the door with Navi resting on his head. It seemed fairly normal for blue skies still over head, nothing to seem to be out of place. That until arrows shot near Dark Link's feet.

"Prepare to die!" Yelled a beast with two heads, one head was for the body that looked like the lion and there was another head, attached on a human upper body with arrows, but all had the same dark sustains Dark Link was made of the first time around.

"Navi! Get Link and Fox! Quickly!"

"Right!" She yelled flying off as fast as her small wings could take her as the upper bodies hands switched to a sword it pulled out of the lion's mouth. Without letting Dark Link pull out his sword, the beast got a nice cut wound going down Dark Link's chest as he flew back into the double doors, knocking them down.

"You'll pay for that."

"And you'll pay for switching sides... your punishment will be death."

"Let's see if that's true... but I can say one thing for sure, if I do die today your going down will me!" Pulling out his sword Dark Link rushed the beast.

When we got there things didn't look great, not at all. Dark Link blood was all over the walls, he could barely stand. Looking at link he rushed the beast as my sword changed into a whip, as it wrapped around Dark Link as I pulled him back to my side.

"Sorry about not having a softer landing." His breathing was all over the place, he really didn't look good, he broke out in a cold sweat, and his eyes were turning bleach white... even his skin looked like it was rotting from the inside out, but I unwrapped my whip as it changed into a bow and arrow.

Link was on it's back slashing away, as I said aiming at its heart,

"Heart Spiral Slash Elimination!" Letting the arrow fly it got the target as it started to melt, Link quickly got off as he ran to my side. We quickly turned over to Dark Link and to our surprises, Saria was already there... but she looked sad,

"Is there anything we can do...?" She only shook her head no,

"I'm sorry... his wounds are even to deep for I... he's going to die soon." Tears fell from my eyes as I dropped to my knees. Holding his hand I gave it a squeeze,

"You know... I have to tell you... I was a Minish that was taken in by Ganondorf as he changed me into Dark Link... thank you... now I get to see her..." His body disappeared into nothing as tears ran from my eyes.

"I'll never forget you! Even if you were a jerk sometimes!" I called threw my sobs as I saw his spirit once more smile then disappear into the light. A pocky returned to my hands as I put it back where it belong, now I had all five, but I didn't want them... Link when by my side, kneeling and brought me into a hug as I cried into his chest. I couldn't stop. For almost an hour the only thing that was heard was my sobs and sniffles. Once I stopped the Sail-Necklace I won so long ago changed once Saria touched it.

"This is the Necklace of the Reborn... you had it all this time and didn't even know it. Now come with me... the rest of the Sages would like to meet with the both of you." With a wave of her hand, my puffy face disappeared as we walked in.

Nabooru, Sage of Spirit, Impa, Sage of Shadow, Princess Ruto, Sage of Water, Darunia, Sage of Fire, Saria, Sage of Forest and Rauru, Sage of Light.

"Welcome." They all chimed as we stood in the mind of the room as they surrounded us.

"I'm Rauru... I will guide you Miss Fox to completing your sword." I bow in a thank you as he guided me threw the steps as my sword was now complete.

"Sages of all I must ask where is Ganondorf?"

"High in the skies." Impa commented,

"Where the triforce lives," Nabooru said.

"Yet he is a fool for you still have it Link." Princess Ruto told him smiling.

"So with you and Fox will go and fight him in the skies." Darunia told us as we nodded.

"Fly high on Fox's Skyloft as you'll reach the Sky Tower... taking the long stairs upward you'll see the door to the heavens... fight him there with team work." Saria told us.

"Once he is defeat by the love for this world you both have... the evil in this world will be no more..." Rauru said finally as we bowed.

"Thank you sages. We owe it to you for guiding us."

"And we owe it to you both for saving us all... so consider us equal." Princess Ruto said as Link and I smiled at each other as we left, saying quite good bye.

"I'm going to miss Dark Link." I admitted as Link said,

"I will as well... we better hurry... we don't know how strong he is. Navi hid in my hat."

"No worries, I'm on it." With that she flew in as Link told his house to go back to the castle as we go on Shadow.

"Let's go Shadow! Let's ride!" With that we were off flying high as the sun started to set, showing evil was at it's most powerful.

* * *

Come back for part seven!


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7 - Final Fight! Link and Fox's Final Dance!

Summary: Entering her friend's home, our main hero finds herself sucked into the game! With her cute little kitten sized guide: Minish or Min. She finds herself with the Sword of Magic, five destiny pockys and in Hyrule. Things haven't been turning out like she hope. For Dark Link made his way to find our hero. But, with a lucky hit - she was able to over come Dark Link and escape on her knew Loftbird upon changing her sword. So now with our hero entering a new world. She only hopes she can get back home.

But what was Dark Link's plot with the pockys...? We may never know...

Now in a new world called Skyloft, our hero finds herself shocked, she can here Min's thought upon sharing a pocky with her new found partner. Never the less - they run into a older jerk named Groose who gives them all kind of trouble. But lucky our hero held her ground and scared of Groose for the moment. Upon learning about the traditional Wing Ceremony - she entered her self in and with the luck of the call (also the help of Min's words) they were able to win. Now with her free LoftBird - named Shadow and the newly won Bird Statuette and also a Sail-Necklace, there off to a new world.

What powers did the Sail-Necklace have...? Will they come to light in this chapter...?

With More unfortunate events our hero fell off her Loftbird,, Shadow falling to what it seem her death. But, she truthfully knocked out as her soul was sent to an lone inland meeting an Owl as he tells more secrets to our hero. Then later meeting Forest Sage; Saria. After saving her she learned a beautiful flute song and became good friends. Upon waking up, our hero finds herself alive and back to her side in Min. But trouble strikes once again - Dark Link attacked but with Min's quick thinking our hero was saved. Even though our hero dislikes Dark Link she goes and makes a promise to fill Min's wishes.

What will our hero do now? Will she take care of Dark Link or will she get revenage...?

With that sad funeral and overcoming the darkness, Fox helps Dark Link get better in the memory of her parnter Min. To her surpires it seems that Dark Link over powered our hero as they shared a pockey. Dark Link stated, "He can not let his lighter side win...?" Annoyed our hero was close to hurting him but with the guide of the Great Deku Tree and his wise words not only do they head up to Zelda's castle, he gives her Harp of Siren as it added strenght to there party. But also our hero learn that once this evil is over she'll have to choose between going home or staying in this world to live and defeat evil as her recarnations. But our hero worries about it for the moment only to put it out of her mind... for now she wants to go home... On the way over Link thought the castle was under attack as with great arrow skills shot Fox. Soon they team up to go and meet up with Dark Link. Even thought our hero still hates Dark Link... she can not help but to show the true side of her as she worries about his safety.

What will Zelda say to these two odd hero?! Will Dark Link choices lead him down the road of good... or down the path of once again evil...?

Upon arrving to Zelda's castle, romance seem to hit both our hero and Link. With Dark Link already at the castle what else could go wrong? Well..., not only dos Zelda presonailty get in the way, showing a side that every Zelda fan hates but it shows her dark, cold nature, just smiply pushing our hero out of the way so Zelda could kiss Link. But, after our hero put Zelda in her place it seemed to go a lot smoother for Zelda told all of them what to do but she could be no help finding either the Necklace or the evil that they were able to face.

Will they find the Necklace of the Reborn? What will happened to Dark Link? Will the Meeting with Link's old friend Saria lead them on the right path...?

Finding Saria they all unite as the unthinkable happens... Now with Dark Link gone, killed by a beast, our hero and Link found the Necklace of the Reborn to show Fox had it the whole time. It's power just need to be shown. Now guided by the Sages they head of too Sky Tower to face a seemed to be trapped Ganondorf. That's led our hero and Link to face him.

Will our hero Fox and Link defeat Ganondorf or will it be the end of the world?

* * *

"I wonder what my sword will change into this time."

"I was wondering the same. I guess we'll see when we get there." Link's hand wrapped around my waist a bit tighter as he pulled himself closer to me. Blushing I said, being honest,

"We're almost there," Turning to Shadow I told him, "It's time to speed it up! Let's go!" Flying higher we shot threw a portal as we go to the Sky Tower out on the other side. Shadow landed on the cloud like ground as Link and I got off.

"Stay here, you can fly around but come right back here." Shadow nodded as we pulled our weapons as he ran inside. Going up the stairs it would change to different places in this World.

"Man! So many stairs!" I cried, gasping after the hundredth time.

"Yeah! I know what you mean-" Link started as Navi popped out out from under his hat.

"Link, Fox, I'm sorry I won't be able to help you guys at all..."

"It's fine Navi. Just rest, you don't look so good."

"Oh, Fox... thank you... and you two Link. I wish you both best of luck." With that she when back under Link's hat.

"Well I guess it's you and me."

"No joke, is it to late to change partners?" I joked as Link snorted as I laughed as we stopped walking and ran up the stairs.

Link pasted me and kicked open the last door as we walked on water... the sky was full of cloud and stars... I almost held up my hand to reach it.

"Link... I'm glad you came... have you come to give me the Tri-force?" Ganondorf asked coming out in the most ugliest beast animal form, that stood on two legs. He held a large sword to match his body.

"Not in your life! Or any other after this one! We're going to take you down!"

"Oh... so your the little girl that's been messing up my plans... we'll I'll have to kill you myself... unless you team up with me and be my queen..." A evil laugh poured from his lips as I barked, startling Link,

"NO WAY! I RATHER FACE ZELDA IN A FIGHT BEFORE I MARRY YOU! AND THAT'S REALLY SAYING A LOT!" Ganondorf snorted and rolled his eyes,

"Fine... I'll just kill you both here... now give me your best shot!"

"LET GO!" Link and I yelled rushing him with our weapons.

* * *

"GO LIZ!" Cried Bella and Leona as they cheered on there friend who at first was doing pretty good kicking Ganondorf butt! With letting Link do his thunder slash attack while her character shoots arrow and let's out her whip to pull Link back from Ganondorf attacking him... but once again I said at first. By the time Ganondorf was a bit more then half way down of heath, he brought out new attacks that send both Liz characters flying back, the heath nearly down to zero.

During a cut scene, Liz picked something for her character to say,

"Link... I got a plan... do you trust me...?"

"Yes... I do. What's up?"

"Follow my lead. We'll have to dance our way out of this." Link gave Liz character a confused look but he quickly got his expression under control as they nodded, getting up slowly Ganondorf laughed,

"And you call yourselves heroes. I'm ashamed of both of you... mostly you girl... you seemed to talk the most smack."

"Because it's true. We will win!" Fox rushed Ganondorf as he slashed at her as she jumped in the air. "NOW LINK!" Link rushed Ganondorf running up his sword and using his face to jump up as Link handed Fox his sword as her own sword changed into a shield - bow mix as Link's Master Sword changed into an arrow. As Link jump back down he slammed into Ganondorf face again as jumped back up, grabbing onto Fox as they pulled back the arrow.

"TAKE THIS! MASTER WALTZ ELIMINATION!" Lighting shot at the arrow as they let go. It shot right in Ganondorf heart as lighting struck him as the Tri-force shined on Link's hand as everything started to disappear and crash under them.

"SHADOW!" Liz character cried as the bird came quickly saving both Link and Liz character as Ganondorf fell to his doom... never to be seen again.

"ALRIGHT! That was awesome!" Bella called as Leona agreed,

"Right! To bad Fox couldn't be here to see it."

"You know I've been thinking... I think Fox is in the game." Liz said, "She looks just like her."

"You know... I think your right..." Bella said as Leona thought about it and said,

"Alright I'll ride with this for now but if Fox is in the bathroom after we finish this game, I'm going be dancing for I was right and you two wrong."

"Alright! Your on!" Bella and Liz yelled as they all laughed.

* * *

Getting back to the castle Zelda set up a huge party for us, she even asked what happened to Dark Link much to my shock as Navi told her,

"He died... but he's resting in peace now."

"I see... well welcome back everyone - please! Enjoy this part!" Everyone cheered including me and Link as we walked inside, enjoying our selves.

* * *

Come back for the last and Final chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8 - Sharing One Last Pocky - Fox's Adventure in Zelda Comes to A End

Summary: Entering her friend's home, our main hero finds herself sucked into the game! With her cute little kitten sized guide: Minish or Min. She finds herself with the Sword of Magic, five destiny pockys and in Hyrule. Things haven't been turning out like she hope. For Dark Link made his way to find our hero. But, with a lucky hit - she was able to over come Dark Link and escape on her knew Loftbird upon changing her sword. So now with our hero entering a new world. She only hopes she can get back home.

But what was Dark Link's plot with the pockys...? We may never know...

Now in a new world called Skyloft, our hero finds herself shocked, she can here Min's thought upon sharing a pocky with her new found partner. Never the less - they run into a older jerk named Groose who gives them all kind of trouble. But lucky our hero held her ground and scared of Groose for the moment. Upon learning about the traditional Wing Ceremony - she entered her self in and with the luck of the call (also the help of Min's words) they were able to win. Now with her free LoftBird - named Shadow and the newly won Bird Statuette and also a Sail-Necklace, there off to a new world.

What powers did the Sail-Necklace have...? Will they come to light in this chapter...?

With More unfortunate events our hero fell off her Loftbird,, Shadow falling to what it seem her death. But, she truthfully knocked out as her soul was sent to an lone inland meeting an Owl as he tells more secrets to our hero. Then later meeting Forest Sage; Saria. After saving her she learned a beautiful flute song and became good friends. Upon waking up, our hero finds herself alive and back to her side in Min. But trouble strikes once again - Dark Link attacked but with Min's quick thinking our hero was saved. Even though our hero dislikes Dark Link she goes and makes a promise to fill Min's wishes.

What will our hero do now? Will she take care of Dark Link or will she get revenage...?

With that sad funeral and overcoming the darkness, Fox helps Dark Link get better in the memory of her parnter Min. To her surpires it seems that Dark Link over powered our hero as they shared a pockey. Dark Link stated, "He can not let his lighter side win...?" Annoyed our hero was close to hurting him but with the guide of the Great Deku Tree and his wise words not only do they head up to Zelda's castle, he gives her Harp of Siren as it added strenght to there party. But also our hero learn that once this evil is over she'll have to choose between going home or staying in this world to live and defeat evil as her recarnations. But our hero worries about it for the moment only to put it out of her mind... for now she wants to go home... On the way over Link thought the castle was under attack as with great arrow skills shot Fox. Soon they team up to go and meet up with Dark Link. Even thought our hero still hates Dark Link... she can not help but to show the true side of her as she worries about his safety.

What will Zelda say to these two odd hero?! Will Dark Link choices lead him down the road of good... or down the path of once again evil...?

Upon arrving to Zelda's castle, romance seem to hit both our hero and Link. With Dark Link already at the castle what else could go wrong? Well..., not only dos Zelda presonailty get in the way, showing a side that every Zelda fan hates but it shows her dark, cold nature, just smiply pushing our hero out of the way so Zelda could kiss Link. But, after our hero put Zelda in her place it seemed to go a lot smoother for Zelda told all of them what to do but she could be no help finding either the Necklace or the evil that they were able to face.

Will they find the Necklace of the Reborn? What will happened to Dark Link? Will the Meeting with Link's old friend Saria lead them on the right path...?

Finding Saria they all unite as the unthinkable happens... Now with Dark Link gone, killed by a beast, our hero and Link found the Necklace of the Reborn to show Fox had it the whole time. It's power just need to be shown. Now guided by the Sages they head of too Sky Tower to face a seemed to be trapped Ganondorf. That's led our hero and Link to face him.

Will our hero Fox and Link defeat Ganondorf or will it be the end of the world?

With our Heroes going to Sky Tower and defeating Ganondorf, they return to Zelda castle where she has a party waiting for them. Even thought everything is back to normal... what will happen to Fox? Will she stay? Or, will our hero go back to where she belongs?

* * *

I was having a good time but I saw Zelda talk it up with Navi and everyone else. Link though was no where to be found... without asking the two I slipped out and looked around the large castle. I end up finding him reading a book in the Library. He seemed to be wrapped up in it as I slipped in without him seeing, as I pulled out a pockey and put it in my mouth and slipped behind his chair as touched his shoulder softly, looking back he saw me lean down, the pockey almost touching his lips.

Giggling, I pulled back as a soft blush ran across his cheeks.

"Sorry I couldn't help myself." Looking at the book I asked, "What are you reading?" He closed the book right after as he grabbed my face with both hand and pulled me down, the pockey in his as he broke it. A blush ran across my checks as he eat his half,

"Look like we're even..." Quickly eating my half I fumed,

"That isn't fun?"

"Oh?" He sat the book aside as he pulled me into his lap. "I know all about Pockeys and I wanted to share one with you."

"You know I can't stay."

"That's why I did it... maybe in the future, we'll meet each other again." He kissed my hand as smiled,

"I hope so too..." The rest of the pockeys flew up and made a portal, "I guess this is my ride."

"I guess so... Good bye Fox."

"Good bye Link." I pulled him into a kiss as he happily returned it as I was the first to pull back and get off of his lap as he stood, watching me go. I turned back waved then leaped threw as the portal disappeared.

* * *

"What's wrong with the TV?" Liz asked as Leona eyes widen,

"Hit the deck!" Soon Fox came flying out of the TV and onto the empty couch.

"OH! That hurt!"

"FOX!" Soon they all glomped her as they were glad to have there friend back.

"So you were really in the TV!"

"Yeah! It was crazy! But you know," Tears filled her eyes as she could still fill the bond between her and Link, "I'm so glad to be home..."

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope you liked story, review it for the last time pm me, etc. Shadowfox26 signing off for now!


End file.
